Pancakes au citron
by Moshi-sama
Summary: Une bouteille d'alcool. Puis deux. Puis trois. Malgré son sang russe, Yurio n'est pas invincible et se saoule devant un canadien oscillant entre excitation et peur intense...


BONJOUR LES GENS ! Me voici me voilà (non je ne suis pas de retour, GOMENASAI, je poste juste des fanfictions écrites pour 'anniversaire et le Noël d'une amie), moi et mes compères de chez **troll forever** (elles sont 2), pour vous servir le premier chapitre de ce qui sera sûrement un TS (two-shots pour les INCULTES XDD), plein d'humour et citronné, déjanté, complètement con aussi, il est vrai. BREF. On espère que vous allez aimer, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, surtout si vous souhaitez d'autres collaborations du genre ! Allez, à bientôt les agneaux ! ^-^

* * *

Yurio s'ennuyait dans sa chambre, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au banquet. Il était allongé sur son lit, SEUL. Soudain, trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. C'était le canadien, accompagné de ses amies les bouteilles d'alcool.

« Yurio ? Tu ne viens pas faire la teuf avec nous ? demanda JJ d'une voix de racaillou en faisant une pose stylée.

Ses potes à la beauté de verre et au crâne visiblement vide, se contentaient de faire la pose. Mais, malgré l'effort du groupe en mise en scène, Yurio leur lança un regard méprisant du haut de ses 15 ans, et leur répondit :

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda JJ de sa voix virile.

\- Parce que tu me fais chier et que… mec… t'as dit le mot « teuf » t'es tellement bas dans mon estime ! déclara le russe avec dédain.

\- Va te faire chaton ! dit le canadien. It's JJ STYLE !

\- Bon tu campes ici ou tu te casses ?!

\- Je préfère te casser toi mon chaton, susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

\- PAAAARDON ?! s'indigna le blondinet russe.

\- Rien. Je disais que je campais ici.

\- QUOI ?! Putain, bâtard…, maugréa le patineur de 15 ans.

\- Alle, à la tienne ! trinqua-t-il avec lui-même avant de passer la deuxième bouteille à Yurio.

\- Je suis mineur…

\- Je ne te savais pas si rabat-joie et tant à cheval sur les lois mon chou… ! murmura le brun.

\- Rhô allez, va te faire foutre ! hurla-t-il avant de boire sa bouteille cul-sec.

\- Eh beh, tu as une sacrée descente mon chaton ! Tu vas voir, j'ai une autre boisson à te proposer, plus opaque… j'espère qu'elle s'écoulera aussi vite dans ton œsophage ! fit JJ d'une voix beauf en lui faisant un clin d'œil viril.

\- Ah bon ? Laquelle ? interrogea innocemment Yurio.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! »

En à peine 5 minutes, les amies de Jean-Jacques (ou les figurantes complètement inutiles – ou presque – à l'intrigue amoureuse, comme vous voulez) avaient déjà élu territoire dans l'appartement du russe. Le jeune garçon, fou de rage et décontenancé, s'avança vers le plus âgé :

« T'as de la chance que ma mère dorme au travail aujourd'hui. Sinon, je te jure que t'aurais déjà déguerpi !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, non ? Alors profite de notre petite soirée…

\- Grmbl… , grommela le plus jeune, le goulot déjà sur ses lèvres. »

1 bouteille… 2 bouteilles… 3, 4, 5, ... : Jean-Jacques n'était pas très frais, mais Yurio était beurré comme un petit Lu. Le blondinet papillonnait des yeux et observait le plus grand les yeux mi-clos. Quand tout à coup, il hurla « Jean-Jacques ! », ce qui fit se retourner le concerné, et se jeta dans ses bras. Il accrocha ses bras autour du cou du canadien, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Il se mit volontairement le serre-tête « oreilles de chat » posé derrière le canadien et poussa un petit « NYAAAA ! » trop kawaii sa mère.

« Ah putain qu'il est cute, pensa JJ ».

« Jean-Jacquounet ! minauda Yurio. Et si tu m'offrais une sucette à la noix de coco ?

« Contrôler sa bite, contrôler sa bite, contrôler sa BIIIIITE ! se répéta mentalement JJ en tant de contrôler son engin, prêt à se transformer en branche dressée fièrement dans le ciel d'une seconde à l'autre ».

\- Dis… T'es trop mignon… ! continua le russe en frottant son bassin sur les genoux du canadien, toujours en train de faire à celui-ci un « câlin koala ».

« J'en connais un qui n'y est pas allé molo sur la boisson…

\- C'est pas grave… ! On peut aller en racheter ensemble ! Quoi que Maman doit en avoir laisser dans la cave pour Papy !

\- … Je pense que tu devrais quand même arrêter.

\- S'il-te-plaît ! Je veux pas descendre tout seul !

\- C'est trop haut ? demanda JJ.

\- Noooon… Je suis juste bien ici, déclara Yurio en rougissant et en collant sa tête sur son torse. »

Le canadien essayait désespérément d'analyser la situation et de contrôler ses pulsions. Il ne COMPRENAIT PAS COMMENT il s'était retrouvé à faire un câlin au blond (qui d'ailleurs continuait à la câliner avec PASSION). Le brun soupira et le porta (en mode koala kawaii) jusqu'à la cave avant de s'arrêter pour réprimer une énième fois sa perersité.

« Mmmmh… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes mon cœur ? geignit Yurio en se frottant dans le creux du cou hypersensible de JJ qui gémit doucement.

\- P-…pour… r-rien, bégaya le canadien assailli par une douce vaguelette de plaisir.

\- Alors, on va les chercher ces bouteilles, NYA ?

\- O-… Ok… »

Yurio sauta de son « arbre » pour sautiller, un peu vacillant à cause de l'alcool, vers les étagères remplies à craquer de bouteilles ainsi que de vieux livres poussiéreux. Jean-Jacques s'approcha des étagères de livres, en prit un et commença à le feuilleter. C'était un vieux bouquin sur les différents félins dans le monde (ce qui l'amusa légèrement il imaginait un mini-Yurio regarder ces images avec des étoiles plein les yeux). Il le posa et se tourna pour chercher le plus jeune, quand il sentit un poids sur son dos et une respiration chaude dans son cou. La tête que fit le canadien fut alors E-P-I-Q-U-E : il rougit, gémit doucement (n'oublions pas qu'il est hypersensible du cou XP) et se sentit durcir du bas (*clin d'œil*).

« Yurio qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! l'interrogea le plus âgé sans le repousser pour autant.

\- … Mais… j'aimerais prendre cette bouteille là, mais je ne peux pas l'attraper. Je peux ?

\- Mec, des bouteilles t'en a plein dans cette étagère !

\- Oui mais… celle-ci est spéciale… ! »

Jean-Jacques rouspéta pour la forme. Il se pencha vers l'armoire pour aider Yurio à atteindre LA bouteille. Celui-ci posa sa tête dans le cou du brun et passa la bouteille devant les yeux perplexes de JJ.

« C'est un vin qui vient du Canada ! X3

\- Merci, c'est gentil Yurio !

\- Tout pour te faire plaisir, mon cœur ! »

Le plus jeune remit son nez dans son cou, ce qui tira des larmes de joie et de frustration au plus âgé.

« Allez, HUUUUU DADA ! hurla Yurio avant de lui faire un bisou à la base des cheveux.

\- Ça serait plutôt moi qui devrais te monter, Yurio-kun… ! murmura Jean-Jacques si faiblement que le concerné ne l'entendit pas.

\- Eh bien ? Allez dada, on remonte dans la chambre, on ne va pas rester des heures dans la cave !

« Ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer, se répétait intérieurement le canadien telle une litanie ».

\- Alleeeeez !

Tandis que Yurio s'agitait dans le dos de JJ, ce dernier essayait de se contrôler malgré la tentation. Il ne pouvait résister plus. Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers et fit passer le russe sur ses épaules, pour finalement le plaquer sur le sol devant les marches.

« JJ-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Yurio avec une moue plus kawaii que la bite en forme de « J » du canadien.

\- Ton visage… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda ce dernier.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune blondinet avant de continuer :

\- Où est passé le félin que je connais ? »

Le concerné eu un bon au cœur. Sa respiration s'accéléra, tandis que Jean-Jacques s'occupait dedéshabiller sa proie du regard.

« … J'en peux plus Yurio… Pardonne-moi. »

Il maintenait d'une main le bras du jeune garçon, tout en embrassant son cou. Yurio, sous le choc, lança un petit gémissement.

« Ya-… Yamete… hum…

Il mit sa main sur son visage pour couvrir ses rougissements et ses petits cris de plaisir. JJ continuait l'exploration de son cou et remonta vers la mâchoire du plus jeune.

\- J-… Jean-Jacques… !

Ses gémissements furent bloqués par les lèvres avides du canadien, qui lui dévorait littéralement son intérieur buccal de sa langue.

\- Han… ! gémit-il dans la bouche de son partenaire.

\- Yu-… Yurio… han… ! Tu… embrasses… merveilleusement bien… han…, fit-il tout en tournant sa langue dans l'orifice de son interlocuteur. Mieux… que dans… mes rêves… »

Leurs respirations saccadées s'accéléraient.

« Tu as compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux me le dire.

Pour seule réponse, Yurio posa sa main sur les joues du canadien et embrassa son front.

\- Si c'est avec toi, je n'ai pas peur. Я тебя люблю.

Jean-Jacques ne comprit pas la dernière partie de sa phrase, mais fut touché par l'affection présente dans la voix du plus jeune.

\- Ça veut dire « je t'aime », baaka ! sourit ce dernier. »

JJ avait des pépites dorées qui dansaient dans ses yeux en entendant les paroles du russe. Il s'éloigna alors sous le regard surpris de Yurio, et tira un pouf Fatboy©. Il souleva le blond en « mode princesse » et le déposa délicatement sur la surface moelleuse. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Tout l'amour envers le russe transparaissait dans ce baiser si doux.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon p'tit chat… ! »

Yurio lui sauta alors dans les bras il pleurait de joie. Il s'approcha de la bouche du canadien et le réembrassa, prenant son visage en coupe.

« Viens, on va faire une partie de catch façon kamasutra mon cœur… ! susurra tendrement JJ à l'oreille du blondinet.

Celui-ci bugua quelques instants. Jean-Jacques venait de bider. Un peu gêné, ce dernier cherchait désespérément une idée, pour faire évoluer la situation. Soudain, un cri retentit :

\- берегись (= « prends garde ») !

Yurio saisit JJ et essaya désespérément de le dominer, mais son manque de virilité ainsi que l'alcool avait réduit sa force au level « chaton » et n'avait pas réussi à le pousser. Il réatterrit alors sur le pouf en poussant un grognement dépité. JJ sourit et rit légèrement avant de soulever Yurio, se coucher sur le pouf, et placer le russe sur son torse.

« C'est mieux ?

Il rougit tendrement et émit un petit bruit kawaii avant de rétorquer :

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. »

Yurio se jeta alors sur les lèvres du canadien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il passa fébrilement ses mains dans les cheveux bruns soyeux du plus âgé. Celui-ci participait tout autant au baiser, trop heureux de voir ses sentiments être partagés. Il déshabilla lentement Yurio, tandis que ce dernier faisait de même pour lui. Ils se caressaient mutuellement le torse, jusqu'à ce que le blond se lève en direction de la cuisine, et ramena des pancakes et du sirop d'érable. Il s'enduisit le haut du corps de cette substance sucrée, et plaça deux pancakes sur ses tétons, sous e regard teinté d'envie de JJ : il le dévorait littéralement du regard.

« … oh… ! Tu veux que l'on se lance dans les jeux de rôles amusants ?

Car, il ne faut pas l'oublier, malgré le calme du jeune canadien, il s'était quand même enfilé plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Il faut dire que la boisson alcoolisée venait d'arriver au cerveau.

\- Hein ?! Ben non, j'avais juste envie de manger des pancakes, t'es con !

Le jeune russe put voir tout le choc, la déception, l'outrage et l'offuscation dans les yeux de son partenaire.

\- Mais non, je déconne, baaka ! C'est pour que tu me lèches… ! fit sensuellement Yurio avec un sourire coquin, en se dandinant devant JJ, remuant son petit cul tel un chaton, où une queue en fourrure rose pâle avait été mystérieusement enfoncée. Alors, tu te décides, NYA ? »

Le brun se mit alors à suçoter chaque parcelle du corps de son partenaire, dévorant le sirop d'érable. Il croqua dans un pancake et pinça de ses dents un des tétons du blond de 15 ans qui gémissait de plaisir.

* * *

 _ **A SUIVRE…**_

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ça vous a plu ? :)

Bon, le plus important, petite dédicace à mon amie maintenant !

Je te dédie ce texte à toi, **Aleanne** (j'ai choisi de t'appeler par ton pseudo pour éviter de révéler à tous ton identité. T'imagine le scandale, ou plutôt le scoop : « _TIN TIN TIIIIN ! *ceci est une musique épique de générique* Bonjour à tous et à toutes, mesdames et messieurs. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une information spéciale de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. Nous avons découvert l'identité d'_ _ **Aleanne**_ _: c'est la star du net prénommée BIP ! C'est une tant célèbre auteure qu'elle préfère se déguiser derrière un pseudo pour passer entre les mailles du filet telle une truite !_ » Désolée pour cette comparaison… La truite est bien plus belle, voyons ! XDDD Bon, ok, là, c'est moi qui suis folle ! Hahahaha).

A toi, à l'apparence timide et réservée.

A toi, qui a tant souffert par le passé.

A toi, qui aime tant nous faire chier et t'énerver.

A toi, qui n'a de cesse de hurler telle une hystérique et de me faire mettre en PLS au sol à te supplier d'arrêter de me torturer.

A toi ma yaoiiste (ou plutôt _fujoshi_ , comme on dit dans le milieu) préférée.

A toi, la fan de SLG, what the cut, et autres tarés du net.

A toi, qui ne dors jamais et qui m'envoie des textos à 3h du mat'.

A toi, et à tes spams.

A toi, le chewing gum qui nous colle aux basques.

A toi, la chiante mais indispensable fangirl.

A toi, ma géniale magical girl.

A toi, et à nos fantasmagoriques délires.

A toi, le nounours maigrichon – mais doté d'une force incommensurable – qui me serre H24 dans ses bras au point que le sang cesse d'irriguer les extrémités de mes membres.

A toi, si craintive des chatouilles que je m'amuse si souvent à te faire, pour au final me faire taper dans un coin sombre de la cour, inéluctablement.

A toi, la borne positive qui m'attire et me complète, moi, ta borne négative, tel un aimant (c'est beau ce que je dis… ou pas. Tu sens le cours de physique avec le professeur _souris_ , là, ou pas ?! x'D).

A toi, l'étoile de ma nuit noire qui arrive toujours à me remonter le moral lorsqu'il est au plus bas.

A toi, ma confidente.

A toi, que j'ai rencontrée l'an dernier et dont je ne peux me passer.

En bref, à toi, ma formidable amie.

Encore joyeux anniversaire à toi, ma loutre.

Ton uke préféré,

Moshi-sama.


End file.
